


Hope

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara gives The Doctor hope again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

The Doctor isn't sure when this small, somewhat sprightly girl became a beacon of hope for him but she had become one. She was smart, determined and generally pretty happy.   
He knew, somehow, that she was a future companion of his and, when the girl stood staring at him he had smiled a little, shocked into silence when she admitted how much she likes him, the new him, the him he will become. She seemed happy, moving to hug him, a hug that would provide comfort when, no... if... he pushed the button.


End file.
